The Butler Bros: Old Friends Series Book 2: Escort
by than996
Summary: Monica Slipway and Chrisbutler2765 go on a date, but the Blood Crusader is dressed to kill...


The Butler Bros: Old Friends Series Book 2: Escort

Chapter 1

Chrisbutler2765 straightened his bow-tie. 'How do I look, guys?' He asked Than996 and Chad, who were slunked on chairs. 'I think you look great!' Chad squeaked. 'I still think I should go with her.' Than muttered. Chad hit him on the arm. 'Look, bro, we're not dating. We're just...going out on a casual dinner. The only reason you're not going is because you're almost head-over-heels in love with Monica. You guys will be posted outside in case something happens to Miss Slipway.' Than huffed silently.

Minecraftia was dark as the couple walked into DIAMONDS. It had been re-occupied after Fudger had lost control of Politics Village. The club was swarming with miners in classy suits. 'Stick close to me.' Chris wispered into Monica's ear. Although, he had to admit, this did feel like a date instead of an escort run. With Monica's scarlet dress and pony-tail, and Chris's tuxedo and bow-tie, it was like they were doing it for real. The pair sat at a table as a Waitress walked up. 'Yes, I would like the Porkchop Salad with a glass of water. We would also like a side of Mine-Sticks.' 'And for you, ma-am?' Monica's eyes darted nervously around. Then she looked up, snapping out of her trance. 'Huh? Oh, I'll just have the Iron Ingot Special with a glass of water.' The Waitress nodded and left. The couple dropped their heads down, and spoke in hushed tones. 'I'm getting nervous. Monica wispered. What if he's here? Creeping in the shadows?' Chris glanced around and reassured her. 'I took a quick look at the crowd. I'm not sure he's here. Anyway, don't E.M.D agents get special training?' Monica hit her head against their table. 'Yes. In fact, we were trained specifically to battle Herobrine. But, Blood Crusader is only one of the elite hunters that are trying to kill miners. There's a psychotic group out there called...' She was interrupted by gun-shots. Monica pulled out her pistol and Chris his sword. Both shimied out from their table as the crowds erupted in panic. Suddenly Blood Crusader appeared out of nowhere. 'Excuse me, Miss Slipway. I think we have some unfinished business.' Chris shoved Monica behind him and pulled out his sword. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Jarvis laughed. 'So, we have a hero, do we? BRING IT, BUTLER!' He pulled out two swords and charged Chris.

Chapter 2

Than996 and Chad glanced at each other. Than was antsy to find out what was going on in there. 'Than. Chad wispered. It's none of our business. What if we go in there and interrupt some intimate moment?' Than frowned. 'So what? And anyway, they said it was just an escort. But still, I'm just dying to know what they're doing.'

Chris engaged in a sword lock with Jarvis. 'I shall KILL you, take Monica, and do my boss proud!' Chris clenched his teeth and broke the lock. The two exchanged blows, untill Jarvis knocked Chris down. A small trickle of blood appeared on his forehead and he fell on the floor, not even moving a muscle. Monica tried to help, but was interrupted by a figure jumping through the window. Gas filled the room and the E.M.D agent passed out. A figure leaped through the window and gathered Monica up. 'Come. We must return to the tunnel immediately.' Chris recognised that voice. 'St...S...St... He passed out.

Than and Chad had heard the window-smash and the loud noises coming from inside the Resturant. They rushed inside to see Chris on the floor, passed out. 'Bro! Than yelled, speeding towards him. What happened?' Chris's eyes fluttered open. 'Blood Crusader...familar voice...Steve... Chad and Than exchanged a look. Monica...Monica...screaming...MONICA!' Chris leaped to his feet and busted out of the Resturant, Than and Chad right behind him. 'Steve has taken her. Probably for information. And I think I know where he's taken her.'

Chapter 3

Monica regained consiousness. 'Where am I? Who are you?' Jarvis hooked her up to some device. The fallen Miner known as Steve stepped into the frame. 'I think, my dear, we have not been properly introduced.' 'I know who you are.' Monica sneered. Steve grinned and nodded at Jarvis, who activated a machine. 'Miss Slipway, make this easier on yourself, tell us what your ship's weaknesses are.' Monica spat at him. 'I'd rather go to the Nether then tell you!' Steve nodded at Jarvis again, who twisted a dial. All at once Monica felt a searing pain in her brain as her memories were copied and extracted from her head.

Chrisbutler2765, Than996 and Chad rushed across Minecraftia. Chris kept on running and turning and running again like a lunatic. 'C'mon, where did he bring Monica?' Than investigated a patch of red grass. 'Look at this.' Chad walked over, then Chris. 'What is it?' Than removed a rock from a hole and pressed a hidden button. Suddenly an entrance way appeared in the ground. Chad threw his hands together. 'Amazing! Beautiful secret base! Maybe we should put OUR base underground, instead of in a big, old air-ship.' The others looked strangely at him, and Chris sped straight down the tunnel-way. 'Monica!' He called. Chad and Than suddenly appeared behind him. Chad grinned, but Chris just passed them and grabbed a torch, lighting the tunnel. 'What? No shock or scare? Or even a smile?' Than scooted up next to him. 'He's always like this when he's serious.' Chad shrugged and the duo ran to catch up with Chris. 'Hang on. There must be a hidden wall panel somewhere.' He touched his hand to the wall, feeling it vibrate. The wall suddenly slid back, and the others stepped back. Chad grinned and pulled out his sword. 'This is where the fun begins.' Than grinned back at him and pulled out his own sword, Chris did the same and clenched his teeth. They rushed inside and Than barreled into the Blood Crusader. Chris rushed for Steve, who pulled out his sword. The two engaged in a fierce lock. 'CHAD! SAVE MONICA!' Chad nodded as Steve looked with rage. 'You will mess up the OPERATION!' He kicked Chris and charged for Chad. He was put off his target by Than. And the Butler Bros switched partners. Chris clenched his teeth as he dueled with Blood Crusader. 'It's over, Jarvis. You've lost!' Jarvis smiled smugly and kicked his opponent. 'No. Miss Slipway is still hooked up to the...' He looked at Chad freeing Monica. 'NOOO!' Chris clenched his teeth and punched him. The two continued their duel as Than slashed at Steve. The fallen miner's scar was even worse. You couldn't even see his eye ball anymore. The two combantants engaged in a lock. 'I will crush you!' Steve said. 'Same goes for you, pal!' Than roared and slashed Steve's arm. The miner lunged back. He saw Chris deliver a punch to Blood Crusader and send him flying into the machine that controlled the memory transplanter. Steve clenched his teeth. He swiped some blueprints off a table and booked it. The other miners turned and saw what was about to happen, the machine was about to explode. They ran out and hit the deck as the machine went BOOM, blowing up the entire tunnel. They were so pre-occupied with their reunion that they didn't notice Steve creeping away with important blue-prints for a certain robot. Chris grinned at Monica. 'Well, should we finish our date?' Monica grinned and looped an arm around his. Than and Chad watched them walk across the valley and whistled. 'I think she is going to make a great agent. Hint, hint...' Than wispered and Chad laughed.

Chapter 4

Back on the air-ship, Chrisbutler2765 walked Monica back to her room. 'Well, I think that was an enjoyable evening. Monica commented. I think we should do that again, but without all the action.' Chris grinned. 'I'll mark my calender.' Monica leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, before going into her room. Chris stared in shock, and touched his stone-hard cheek. He almost fainted. But he didn't, he walked back to the meeting room where Chad and Than996 were derived of their tuxedos. 'You guys planning on going out again?' Than asked, grinning. Chris narrowed his eyes, but finally nodded. 'We talked about it.' Chad smiled and they all walked back to their shared room. Chris derived of his tuxedo and hopped in a bunk-bed. Than hopped into the upper bunk while Chad took the bunk-bed next to theirs. 'Where do you think your relationship with Monica will take you guys?' Than asked. 'Oh, I think it's going to progress very well. I can't say exactly what the future will hold. But I can guess that we might be dating regularly soon. Good-night.' Chad grinned. 'Night.' The miners closed their eyes and counted sheep all night.

Chapter 5

Steve rushed inside a cave in panic. 'Where are you going? I'm not finished.' Suddenly a sword stabbed itself into Steve, and the fallen miner fell to the floor...dead.


End file.
